


Heaven help this man

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is also human, Dean is evil, F/M, Rape, Sam is sad, Sorry guys, Torture, cas is a girl, noncon, not a feel good fic, really not a feel good fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a demon and traps Castiel and Sam in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this might be a one shot or I might keep going, let me know what you want me to do.

Sam hated watching. Which he supposed is why Dean made him watch, Dean knew it hurt Sam to watch his best friend be tortured by his older brother. No, Sam reminded himself, that thing was not Dean, it was wearing Dean like a coat, it wasn’t him. But it hurt him nonetheless. He was currently chained to the wall of the dungeon, weak from the fight he had gotten into with Dean earlier, when he first started touching Cas, ripping her trench coat off and pinning her down and groping her. That’s when Sam intervened, that’s when he fought. He didn’t care if Dean beat the shit out of him, he just had to stop his brother from committing this… this atrocity. He had sprinted forward, knocking Dean off of Cas. He had actually caught Dean off guard, but the demon instantly knocked Sam of balance and began punching and kicking him; with black eyes and a sick smile on his face the entire time. 

Which brought them to this moment, Sam chained to the wall, with a bloody face and a pounding headache as he looked on at the scene in front of him. Cas was on the ground, Dean was on top of her, the metal cuffs etched with sigils kept her from tapping into her grace to fight him. Sam couldn’t find the voice to say anything; in fact, the bruises on his neck from Dean throttling him stopped any words from coming out. He could only plead with his brother with pathetic, broken noises and teary eyes

 

Castiel looked up at her best friend. Her blue eyes were moist with tears. “Dean”, she whispered, “Dean please, don’t do this.” The demon paid her no mind, hands roaming her body harshly. Castiel had wanted intimacy with Dean, though she had never admitted it; but not like this, she didn’t want this. This wasn’t what sex was supposed to be like. “Dean, please, think about what you’re about to do.” She continued to plead desperately. Dean looked into her eyes, “Oh I have thought about this, angel.” He responded in a dark voice. He punctuated this statement by violently ripping her shirt open. Castiel gasped and Sam flinched, looking away. But Dean didn’t stop there; he continued, his hands traveled down her body, stopping at her pencil skirt. Without hesitation, Dean tore the fabric off of her, all she was left in was her bra and panties. She tried to use her shackled arms to cover herself, trying to move them from where Dean held her wrists above her head. “No no, angel.” Dean tutted mockingly, her pushed her wrists back down and used what powers he had as a demon to keep them there even while he moved his hands. Dean grinned down at the terrified angel. He reached to his belt and pulled out a knife. “Hmmm…” He mused tapping his chin with the blade, “Let’s get rid of these clothes completely, shall we?” he asked with a grin.   
Cas let out a noise that resembled a choked sob. “Dean-” she began “shut up, angel.” Dean snarled angrily. Flipping the knife around in his hand, he cleanly sliced the shirt, so he was able to pull it off of her shackled hands. He threw the fabric to the side before continuing. Her bra was the next thing to go, Dean let the point of his knife rest lightly on her chest, right above her rapidly beating heart; he paused there before he cleanly sliced the bra off. It joined the pile of torn clothing. Putting his knife to the side, he sat back, straddling her hips and staring at her. The angel was beautiful. Her long black hair was spread wildly along the concrete dungeon floor. Her unblemished skin was perfect and pale, Dean couldn’t wait to adorn her body with bruises and cuts. Her eyes were bright and sparkly with tears and fear, Dean let his gaze drift to her lips, which were parted in surprise. They were plush pink and perfect, Dean longed to bite down on them and draw blood. He briefly wondered what the angel’s blood tasted like, probably divine. He could find out later, he reasoned as his eyes dropped back down to her milky breasts. His hands reached down and experimentally massaged them somewhat roughly. Castiel let out a pained noise, tears slipping out of her closed eyes. 

Seeing his friend like this brought Sam’s voice back to him, “Dean stop.” He croaked out weakly. “Just stop, let us help you, we can cure this The younger man continued to plead, “Dean chuckled darkly, not taking his eyes off the angel pinned beneath him, “you can’t cure me if I’m not sick.” He said with an evil smile. He moved off Cas, hands hooking around the edge of her panties. The angel struggled, her legs kicking at the demon; he just laughed before pinning them back down and holding them there like her arms. He moved his hands back to the fabric before he unceremoniously ripped them from her body. He tossed them off to the side before looking back down at her. She was gorgeous like this, the demon thought, helpless and holy, ready to be defiled. The evil grin returned to his face as he stood up to remove his jeans. Tossing them into the pile of clothing, he knelt back between the angel’s legs, pulling them apart. Cas closed her eyes and choked back a sob as she felt his hands on her. Opening her eyes again, she looked to Sam, who had started to cry. “Sam,” she whispered with a broken, resolute voice, “don’t look.” The younger Winchester nodded before turning away and closing his eyes. “Oh no you don’t.” he heard his brother say, before his eyes were forced open and his head was forcibly turned back to the angel and the demon in the center of the floor. Try as he might, Sam couldn’t turn his head away, Dean wouldn’t let him.

“I’m sorry Cas, I’m so sorry.” He whispered through his tears.   
Castiel began to plead again, “Dean please, stop this, you don’t have to do this.” She whispered to the demon who was currently lining his erection up to her opening. “Dean please I know you’re in there.” She pleaded, trying to reach any humanity the man had left. In response, the hunter’s eyes flashed fully black as he smiled with malice. “Dean isn’t here anymore.” He said as he slammed himself into her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean rapes Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is dark. I'm sorry.  
> (I obviously don't own supernatural, because if I did, I would be rich enough to buy a bigger hot water heater.)  
> this is hella short, but I've got lots of homework ._.

Cas screamed in pain, her entire body tensing as agony shot through her pelvis and abdomen. Dean moaned in pleasure from the tight heat surrounding his length, Cas’ cries only added to his lust. The demon pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into Cas, tearing her again. He started a rough pace, Cas’ bare back digging into the floor with each painful thrust. Without slowing his pace, Dean reached for the knife which he had tossed to the side; he dug the tip into the base of the angel’s neck and her cries stopped instantly. Smirking, Dean lowered the knife slightly to the juncture between her neck and shoulder before slashing wildly. Cas cried out at the knife cut deep and long across her neck and upper chest. Deep red blood began seeping lazily from the wound. Dean once again tossed the knife to the side before slowing his pace. Leaning down, he attached his lips to the wound before licking at the blood which seeped out. He groaned at the taste. Cas’ blood tasted holy. Removing his lips from her neck, and licking the blood which gathered around the corners of his mouth. He looked down at the angel meeting her eyes before muttering in a gruff voice, “tastes like heaven.” He punctuated this statement with a particularly hard thrust, sending the angel once again spiraling into agony. “Dean” she managed to croak out through sobs, “please stop.” Her pleas were ignored by the demon, and Cas simply let go. Her body relaxed and her head lolled back. Tears continued to fall from glazed blue eyes. Cas let her eyes fall shut, welcoming the dark numbness of unconsciousness.  
Sam broke. He watched Cas writhe in pain as his brother brutally raped her. No, he thought, no this isn’t just rape… this is torture. He was still unable to move his head and was forced to watch his brother drink the blood of his best friend. He continued to cry and gasp out broken words, “no… stop.. Dean.” He almost vomited when he noticed the worst thing, Dean smiled the entire time.  
Dean finally slowed, with a grunt, he came in the angel. Spent, he pulled out and redressed. He looked down at Castiel, a warrior of heaven, who had fallen so far for him. Stupid angel, he thought with a chuckle, should have stayed in heave; pulling his t shirt over his head, he left the broken angel on the cold ground of the dungeon before climbing the stairs to the main area of the bunker.  
As soon as Dean left, the chains that kept Sam shackled to the wall dropped from his wrists. Running forward with tears streaming down his face, he gathered the angel into his arms. Sobs violently wracked his body as he cradled the woman close, “Oh god Cas. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I should have stopped him. Cas please.” The angel didn’t move or wake despite Sam’s pleas. Sniffling, he reached for Cas’ trench coat, draping it over her blood soaked body, in an attempt to conserve the modesty that was brutally violated by the monster his brother had become. Sam continued to cry, gently rocking his friend back and forth, stroking her face; unbeknownst to him, the same monster that had ruined his friend stood at the top of the staircase, watching his brother cry over his new toy. He smiled the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry im sorry im sorry. School is a bitch and I've been so freakin busy im sorry. This one's kinda short but eh, I probably won't update till sometime next week (i'm in the process of moving ._.) but here!  
> I obviously dont own supernatural because if i did i could hire movers instead of doing it myself

Sam’s teary eyes scanned over Cas’ body. Her skin was littered with bruises and cuts. Blood seeped steadily from the wound on her neck and from between her legs. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sam picked her up and carefully carried her up the stairs, out of the dungeon. He carried her down the hall, walking silently, praying to whomever would listen that he wouldn’t run into Dean. He opened the door to his room and laid Cas on the bed. He left her there, still unconscious, as he went to go searching for the first aid kit. As he walked, he could have sworn that he saw something flash by his peripherals; every time he turned however, it was gone. He knew it was Dean fucking with him, but his focus was on the half dead angel lying in his room. Locating the first aid kit, he hurried back to Cas, before he closed his door, he lined it with salt. He knew Dean wouldn’t be happy with this, but he didn’t care. 

Sam began cleaning the cuts on Cas’s body, the one on her shoulder and neck needed stitching. He put that off, waiting till he had inspected the rest of her body before stitching her shoulder. Cleaning the rest of the dried blood off her abdomen, his hands froze over her groin and thighs. He gently wiped the blood off of her thighs, before stopping again. He didn’t know the first thing about genital injuries. He cleaned the blood off of the area before putting the rag aside. He didn’t want to do this, he hoped it would heal on its own. He decided to stitch the area on her shoulder. Getting out the thread and needle, he sterilized the wound and the needle. He gently pricked the needle into her skin, he had barely pulled the thread through the skin before Cas’ body tensed up and jerked away from him; his gaze snapped to her face where he met bright blue eyes. 

Cas was pulled from the fuzzy bliss of unconsciousness by a painful pricking in her shoulder. As she became more aware, the memories of earlier rushed back to her; Dean, what he did to her, making Sam watch. She tensed up with fear, believing the Demon was back to torture her again, she flinched away from him, prying her eyes open. Her blurry vision didn’t meet the black eyes of a demon however, but instead the concerned hazel eyes of Dean’s brother. Blinking rapidly in the bright light, she tried to speak, the only word her dry throat could manage was “…Sam?” She tried to say more, to ask where she was, where Dean was, but she erupted in a coughing fit. She tried to sit up, curling in on herself as she coughed violently, she instead simply fell on her side, curling her knees to her chest. The coughs eventually subsided, and she lay there, panting slightly. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. Sam put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, his heart broke a little when she flinched. 

“Cas?” Sam asked gently, “I need to finish stitching your shoulder, it’ll get infected.” The angel slowly unrolled herself, before looking at the hunter, ignoring his question, she held both wrists up. The metal cuffs still on her wrists (Dean had been oh so kind to remove the chain linking them together) the skin under the cuffs looked angry and red, her grace was still repressed by the sigils etched into them. “Can you get these off?” she asked weakly, wanting more than anything to fly away and find her brothers and sisters. The hunter sadly shook his head, “I don’t think so, I could hurt you too much, and Dean would probably put them back on.” With a sad chuckle, he gestured to the open duffle bag on the floor, “plus I already tried.” Cas’ gaze fell on the pair of mangled bolt cutters, their blades bent by the metal.“He must’ve done something to them to make them irremovable.” Sam finished. The angel nodded weakly before moving back to him and laying down again. “Finish the stitches.” She said without looking the hunter in the eye. Thinking quickly, Sam reached on the floor where his comforter lay in a heap and picked it up, he lay it over Cas’ still naked body, leaving the wounded shoulder exposed. Picking the needle, which by some miracle had stayed attached to the thread and hadn’t stabbed Cas when she turned away and yanked it out of his hand.

He carefully began stitching, watching Cas’ face, she didn’t react to the pain except for tiny grimaces now and then. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander away from the pain, and the memories. She could hear the footsteps outside of her door, but she was too far gone to let it worry her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean feels that Cas needs to pay for the pain she's caused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! so sorry this took so fucking long, school got intense, life got intense, you get it. so this is less noncon more bloody and violent. It's not too bad but i'd use my judgement when reading it. Guys, I really need you're opinions for this, part of the reason this took so long is because I had no idea what I wanted to do for the next chapter. Please tell me what you want me to do with this story. Thanks!

Sam knew Dean was on the other side of the door, his brother’s walk was one that demanded attention and acknowledgment. With Cas’ wounds stitched and the angel herself unconscious, Sam tentatively rose before tugging the sheet higher up to the angel’s neck, as if it would protect her from the demon. He picked up the can of salt off his dresser and made a thick line around the bed; Sam wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he failed Cas again. If he let his demon brother hurt his best friend again. He walked to the door, a knot settling in his stomach the closer he got. He knew Dean would be able to get to him even with the salt at the door, he just hoped he would be able to distract Dean long enough for Cas to escape. How naïve he was.

Sam took a deep breath and opened the door, he will never be able to get used to the black eyes watching him. Dean smiled, it was predatory and made Sam shudder. Dean looked down to the salt line, sadistic grin growing wider yet. The demon chuckled before sarcastically pouting, “Aw c’mon Sammy, salt? I’m your brother.” Sam knew the demon was just playing with his emotions. He set his jaw and stared at the demon, not saying anything. Dean, who’s eyes were normal again, sighed in frustration before he flicked his hand to the left. Down the hall, a window shattered with a loud crash, looking at Dean in shock and confusion. It took Sam a moment to realize what was going on, but as he felt the wind pour in through the window with a roar, a knot of panic formed in his stomach. Instantly, the line of salt separated the human and the demon, earth and hell, was blown away.  
Dean grinned, eyes black once again, he flicked his hand again, sending Sam flying down the opposite hallway, crashing into a picture. Sam groaned, pain steadily spreading along his back. Dean chuckled walking slowly walking toward his brother. With a flick of his hand, Dean sent his brother tumbling down the stairs and flying into the dungeon. Dean walked in and slammed the heavy door shut. “You really think you can get away from me?” he punctuated this by throwing Sam at the concrete wall again. The hunter groaned, blood trickling from his head. “You’ll never be able to escape.” The demon punched Sam hard in the face, his blood singing as he felt his brother’s nose crunch under his fist. “You think you’ll be able to get out? Get Cas out?” Dean paused, grabbing Sam’s face, forcing him to look at the monster his brother had become. “You failed Sam, you can’t save her. It’s just like Jessica but this time you’ll be here to watch her die, and it will be. All. Your. Fault.” Dean let go of Sam, letting him slide to the floor, before standing back up, “speaking of which, I think I’ll go see how our angel’s doing.” He left the room, locking the door behind him. 

Walking back upstairs, Dean paused outside of Sam’s room; the door was open, and Cas lay in bed, unconscious. He chuckled at the salt line surrounding Cas. With a simple thought the wind picked back up, blowing away the salt just like it did before. He approached the unconscious woman, reaching out he gently placed a hand on her neck, “Cas.” He whispered; a sick smile formed on his face as the angel’s eyes fluttered. When she opened them, she was staring into pure black eyes.  
Sam was pulled out of a pained haze by the sound of the door opening followed by a loud thud. Eyes snapping open, he was met with the sight of Cas laying on the ground, Dean standing over her. She groaned, eyes barely open; the stitches in her shoulder had torn and blood was steadily oozing. She looked over at Sam with tear filled eyes as she tried in vain to cover her naked body. Her trench coat was still in Sam’s room and her clothes were in a pile in the dungeon; none in one piece. She scrambled away from him quickly, dragging herself towards Sam. Dean chuckled at her feeble attempts and grabbed her hair, yanking her backwards. She shouted in pain, fighting against the demon. “Aw c’mon Cas, you were being such a good little slut earlier.” He released her hair and grabbed her wrists instead; Cas tried yanking her arms out of his grip, sobbing.  
The feeling of tears falling onto his cheeks drew Sam out of the haze of pain and terror. “Dean! Stop!” he shouted. He couldn’t bear the sight of Cas being violated again. Dean laughed, “Don’t worry Sammy, I’m not craving that right now.” He picked Cas up and threw her down on the table in the center of the room. Cas was slightly dazed after the back of her head hit the table; Dean took this opportunity to strap the angel down. Remembering that his brother was behind him Dean once again pinned Sam against the wall, making sure he was in clear view of the table. Dean walked to the edge of the room, there was a small bag he had brought down earlier. He grabbed it and returned to the table. There was enough room on the table to lay out the tools he had brought. He pulled out knives and needles of various sizes, as soon as Cas saw them her eyes widened. “This Cas,” Dean said as he continued to pull out his tools, “Is penance.” Cas looked up at Dean, “W-What?” Dean laughed, “you don’t get it? This is for all the troubles you caused.” He picked up a small, but razor sharp knife and placed it over her abdomen, “all the deaths you caused.” He punctuated this with a slash of his knife; Cas cried out in pain. He kept cutting, “you’ve caused more problems than you’ve solved, angel.” Cas was crying know, struggling against the straps and the man who was tearing her apart. “You don’t see all the deaths you’ve caused? The destruction? You think you’re helping us?” Dean was practically shouting now, drowning out Cas’ cries and broken stream of ‘No! stop!’ He didn’t stop, he cut deeper, he didn’t cut words or symbols, he just wanted to see the angel bleed. 

She did bleed. Blood soaked her hair and dripped off the table, it was coating Dean’s hands up to his forearms. Sam felt sick, he didn’t know if Cas would even survive this. Dean looked over at Sam, and sick grin appeared on the demons face, he knew Sam had to pay as well, and he knew how he was going to do it. 

Sam heard a voice in his head, it echoed clear as a bell. Just like Jessica. First you failed Jessica, now you’ve failed Cas. You’ll never be able to save them, you’ll never be able to get away from me. The scene before Sam changed, instead of Cas on the table, be sliced by Dean, it was Jessica. Her blonde hair soaked with her own blood, and she was screaming. “Sam! Help!” she screamed to him before the voice in his head took over, she died like this Sam. She died screaming, screaming for you to help her, you failed her. Sam was sobbing at this point, shaking his head vigorously; trying to escape from the voice and the vision. Just as suddenly as it came, it was gone. Sam looked up, it wasn’t Jessica lying on the table, it was Cas. Dean was gone and Sam could move again. He stood up on shaky legs, walking to the table. Cas didn’t make a sound. Sam looked down at her and a mix between a sob and a scream tore its way from his throat. Cas lay on the table, her entire torso was in shreds, and her blue eyes looked blankly upwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT DEAD NOT DEAD DONT WORRY IF SHE WAS DEAD ID PUT MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH BUT THAT IS NOT ON THE TAGS SO SHE IS NOT DEAD DONT BE AFRAID.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY  
> this is really short but I've been trying to get through writers block and I have AP exams next week. I will try and post later this week but can't make any promises... SORRY

Dean washed Cas’ blood off his hands. The water turning pink as it went down the drain. His mind went back to the events: the blood, Cas’ last breath, blank blue eyes. Instead of focusing on the pleasing memories of her murder, his mind focused on one particular moment, seemingly against his will.

_Cas was trying to speak, she was trying to form words around the blood pooling in her mouth, Dean looked at Cas, before looking at Sam, who lay crumpled on the floor, tears streaming down his face. Dean turned to Cas again, leaning down before tauntingly saying, “What was that? I can’t understand you, didn’t anyone tell you not to speak with your mouth full?” Cas tried to lift her head off the table, trying to speak into Dean’s ear. The demon was rather confused, she never tried to speak to him when he tortured her, never tried to say anything except ‘stop’ and ‘no, please.’ He leaned closer, putting his ear close to her lips. Cas gurgled a few unintelligible words before turning her head to cough up the blood that had gathered. She leaned up towards his ear before whispering in a quiet voice, “I love you.”_

_The human side of Dean tried to rise to the surface, kicking and fighting against his demon half, the demon’s blind rage pushed the human side back down; his eyes flashed to black before he gripped a cruelly sharp knife, he raised it, and without thinking, sank the knife deep into the angel’s chest. She drew in a short gasp, before she looked at Dean, the color drained from her face as she said in a braver voice, “and I will never stop loving you.” She looked up to the ceiling and released her soul to heaven._

            The water was too hot, Dean quickly turned it off, he dried his hands, and as he did, noticed that they shook slightly. Dean clenched his fists before leaving the bathroom. He shouldn’t care about that bitch, he doesn’t! After all she’s done, he _knew_ that he hated her. But something rested in his stomach, it was an uneasy feeling, almost guilty. Dean tried to shake it off, tried to ignore that feeling in his gut, but it wouldn’t go away.

            Sam moved without thinking, his brain seemed to be in shock but his muscles still moved. He left the dungeon before getting a large white sheet. He returned and carefully wrapped Cas’ body, watching as red blossomed across white. He carried her to the out of the dungeon and to an industrial sized freezer. He knew his plan, and put Cas into the freezer, praying to whoever listening that she would be able to be revived. He stayed in the dungeon, adding salt to each stair leading out of the dungeon. He pulled out his cell and called Crowley. He didn’t give the demon much of an explanation, just threatening him   until he decided to help. He knew his threats were pathetic, but for some reason the demon obliged and popped into the room instantly. “I was busy, what is it.” “We need to turn Dean back into a human, _now._ ”

“No offense love, but why so desperate now?” Crowley asked, no hint of emotion shown on his face. Sam opened the freezer where Cas was, the demon’s eyes widened but he didn’t say anything. “What’s the plan?” The demon asked after a moment.

            They salted almost every surface in the house and etched runes into the walls and even the water pipes, to ensure all the water was holy. They summoned Hannah, who had been starting to get worried about Cas and offered to help subdue the demon. “Okay, I think we’re ready.” Sam said after a while. He knew that was a lie, none of them were ready.


End file.
